


A Perfect Night

by ghost_leaf33



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec POV, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, One Shot, after CoHF, alec remembering, just alec being happy, nice malec, no angst i swear, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_leaf33/pseuds/ghost_leaf33
Summary: Alec is awake in bed and starts thinking about everything that has happened over the last few months. He is remembering the time before he had met Magnus, before the mortal war, and before he was truly happy. Now he has the perfect life, the life he has always wanted, and nothing could change that.





	A Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction (and first I've published). I don't know if it's that good but I tried (^u^) I also love Malec so I hope it's ok ~ Please don't hate if it's not. Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story, all credit goes to Cassandra Clare.

Alec laid awake, the sheets only just on him. He turned to see that Magnus, fully covered, had stolen most of the bedding for himself, and was snuggling into it. Alec didn’t care, he was too lost in thought about everything that had happened the last few months; about all the chaos they had been through, about how it wasn’t too long ago that he had been living in the institute, with only Jace and Izzy to keep him company. He also thought of the fact that, now to his amazement and disgust, he had not liked downworlders. Maybe that was because of the fact that his parents both had prejudices against them, or maybe it was simply because he had never really met any. As he looked at Magnus though, he couldn’t imagine hating a downworlder now, or how he ever could have. He also remembered a time, not too long ago, when he thought that he could not have all of this. Love, happiness, a life where he would be free to be himself. 

Back then, it had felt like everyday was a war, slowly scraping away at his soul, wearing him down until he couldn't fight anymore. The Institute felt more like a prison, in which he was going to spend his entire life locked away behind it's great stone walls, rather than a home. He remembered the stolen glances he had with other men that had visited, and the shame that came straight after those few seconds. He knew he shouldn't look, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't accepted and no one knew, except Izzy, and that's how it was going to always be. Until one day, when a small, red-haired girl stumbled across them on a mission; and then later on her quest to find her missing mother, she dragged them all to a warlock's party, _ this _ warlock's party. And this time, he couldn't stop looking. From then on it had been a whirlwind of dates and secret romance and not knowing how to tell the others. And then the Accords Hall where he kissed Magnus in front of everyone, every shadowhunter and nearly every downworlder there. In that moment he felt as if he were being set free, free to be who he truly was, and be _ with _ the person he loved. Now he was happy. Now he had the life he had always wanted, always dreamed of, but thought he could never have. 

Alec, now slightly cold, rolled over to his boyfriend. This was partly to gather some sheets, but also partly because, with all the thoughts whirling in his mind, all the wanted to do was hold Magnus. He gently put his arms around him, hoping not to wake the sleeping warlock, and nuzzled his head into the other man’s neck. As he did this, all of the other thoughts escaped and he was only left with one, the fact of how much he loved Magnus. Alec felt a hand intertwine with his; the fingers laced with rings that Magnus had forgotten to take off. He felt the familiarity of the hand; the long fingers with black nail varnish at the end, the softness of the palm, the fact that it was so youthful, despite the hundreds of years that it had seen. Nothing mattered now though. Magnus opened his eyes, only slightly, but enough to look at Alec. His eyes, Alec thought, the beauty of them, of the golden-green with a long vertical pupil, instead of a round one like his. The loving look in his eyes was all the reassurance Alec needed.

His heart filled with love, a warm feeling deep in his chest began to rise. Content washed over him as he continued to embrace the warlock. How had he gotten so lucky? What had he done to deserve this? All of his thoughts disappeared and he slowly started to stroke Magnus' fingers. This old fantasy of his was now a reality, and he knew in that moment that no one and nothing could take this from him. And at that he smiled.


End file.
